the_srb2_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is only a playable character through add-ons. SRB2 v1.0 Add-Ons Shadow.wad (360 KB) By: Donnyku Super Form: No Shadow2.wad (338 KB) By: Donnyku Super Form: No Shadow-Better.wad (338 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: No (Unofficial Edit); Gives Donnyku's Shadow the ability to Light Dash. ShadowRider.wad (618 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: No This wad doesn't have any more than a few frames that are re-used. SuperShadow.wad (398 KB) By: Donnyku (Originally), Super Mystic Sonic (Super Shadow) Super Form: Yes ShadowRE.wad (340 KB) By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Super Form: Yes ShadowRENET.wad (321 KB) By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Super Form: Yes Modified to work better with netplay. JShadow.wad (717 KB) By: Jman Super Form: Yes JShadowNoob.wad (717 KB) By: Jman Super Form: Yes Overpowered version of JShadow. JShadowSC.wad (699 KB) By: Jman Super Form: Yes SRB2 v2.0 Add-Ons [https://mega.nz/#!458F3apY!CaVsPxm7WIYVJS0mqoOyYGZjavW-UaccS4SbGukFwJ4 SuperShadow.wad (420 KB)] By: Donnyku (Originally), Super Mystic Sonic (Super Shadow), SonicFreak94 (Wait/Run/Walk frames), and Kiddytails (1-Up Monitor frames) Super Form: Yes Shadow.wad (345 KB) By: Dr.Pepper Super Form: Yes Shadow.wad (840 KB) By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Super Form: Yes ShadowRE.wad (399 KB) By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Super Form: Yes A minor edit. The only notable change appears to be replacement goal post sprites. Shadoww.wad (465 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Adds voice clips from Shadow the Hedgehog . ShadowEMW2.0.wad (899 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Character originally from Eggmanway 5 by SkorneDemon. Uses voice clips from Sonic Adventure 2 . Shadoo.wad (508 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Darkens sprites of SuperShadow.wad; Added sound effects AH-Shadow.wad (2.0 MB) By: A Hedgehog Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Darkens sprites of SuperShadow.wad; Added sound effects; Adds voice clips from Shadow the Hedgehog . ShadowAdv.wad (748 KB) By: MetalsonicMK72 and Jman Super Form: Yes Sprites used from Sonic Battle . ShadowAdv2.wad (748 KB) By: MetalsonicMK72 and Jman Super Form: Yes Sprites used from Sonic Battle . ShadowRider.wad (1.3 MB) By: Unknown Super Form: No (Unofficial Edit); Ported to vanilla from SRB2 Riders; Sprites by Dr.Pepper This wad is improperly ported and Shadow can not change to his proper colors due to black being excluded from SRB2 v2.0. JShadow.wad (350 KB) By: Jman Super Form: Yes SRB2 v2.1 Add-Ons Shadow.wad (722 KB) By: Speedwagon A.K.A. XSpeedGodX Super Form: Yes ShadowTheHedgehog.wad (655 KB) By: ManicTH14 Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Sprites originally from Shadow.wad by Dr.Pepper; Added Lua scripting. ShadowTH21.wad (553 KB) By: ManicTH14 Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Sprites originally from SuperShadow.wad by Donnyku/Super Mystic Sonic/Wolfy ShadowMM.wad (463 KB) By: ManicTH14 Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Sprites originally from Shadow.wad by Dr.Pepper; Added Lua scripting. SRB2 Riders Shadow as seen in SRB2 Riders v1.46.4X - v2.46.5. Extreme Gear Race By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Shadow as seen in SRB2 Riders v1.46.4X - v2.46.5. Foot Race By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke (Smoother frames than his release for vanilla SRB2) Shadow as seen in SRB2 Riders v1.46.4X - v2.46.5. Kart Race By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Shadow as seen in SRB2 Riders v1.46.4X - v2.46.5. Circuit Race By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke SRB2 Kart Shadow as seen in Super SRB2 Kart Z v12.04.23. By: Dr.Pepper Category:Characters